


fine spring day

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Denial, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Spring, Unrequited, observation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Sherlock thinks of John on a fine spring day.





	

Sherlock observed that the sweet peas had blossomed this morning, warm pink petals unfurling from their buds, a clear sign that spring was here; spring, Sherlock knew, correlated in the general population with 24 minutes less sleep per night, and a 15% increase in sexual activity.

He continued walking, noting the sweet floral smell in the crisp, cool air, the birds singing in nearby trees, the sound of a young child laughing, the collar of his coat flapping lightly against his skin in the uneven breeze; it was, as these things go, reasonably pleasant. He noticed then that his hands were a bit cold, not bitterly so, and his imagination briefly showed him the image of him touching John's smiling face, the warmth from John's cheeks spreading into Sherlock's cool hands.

Sherlock shook his head, unsure why such a strange thought would even occur to him. He quickly turned his intellect to more relevant matters.

**Author's Note:**

> For thesmallhobbit for the prompt Spring.


End file.
